


Thunder

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, avoid. Spoilers to "Penelope", if the mention of bisque dolls makes you squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: "Thunder" Garcia faces her fears. (AU without Kevin as I ❤️ Kevin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my multi-pairing drabble table.
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, originally posted March 30, 2009

There wasn’t much that Penelope Garcia was afraid of. Among the few things that she did fear were irreversible hard-drive nuking computer viruses, running a Naxxramas raid with a bunch of noob pugs and thunder. It wasn’t that she didn’t love thunderstorms, she did… granted a surge protector and a generator, she loved them dearly. Until the thunder started to sound too much like the hammer of a revolver, an explosion of gunpowder, a bullet with her name on it. It was a Saturday night and she was at Emily Prentiss’s townhouse to help her set up a wireless network when the thunderstorm exploded over the capitol. She hoped she masked the fact that the sudden crack made her jump out of her skin.

 

She was wrong.

 

“You okay, Garcia?’ Emily’s hand was soft on the small of her back.

 

“Fine as ever, sunshine!”

 

“You might know your way around a router but you’re a godawful liar, Penelope Garcia.” Emily stood up slowly, offering a hand to her friend.“Tell you what, lets wait out the storm with some wine.” 

 

Penelope pushed her glasses up slowly, looking up at Emily. She smiled and took her hand, standing up. “That sounds nice.” She smirked. “Make it a slippery nipple and it sounds _rad_.”

 

“Rad?” Emily nearly snorted. “God I haven’t heard that since—”

 

“Oh, honey, don’t you dare date yourself! I love thinking of you as miraculously and permanently 28, just like me. Rad is coming back, it’s the new black.”

 

A smirk spread across the dark red lipstick stain of Emily’s lips. “Permanently 28? Oh, Penelope, I love you dear.”

 

Garcia pursed her lips and kissed the air, blowing it to Emily. “Feeling’s mutual, darlin.” It was, she admired and respected the woman. But it didn’t explain the flutter in her chest at Emily’s touch.

 

The two made their way to the kitchen and Emily mused over her liquor cabinet. “Would a caramel appeltini be good middle ground between wine and a slippery nipple?”

 

Penelope flinched as lighting and thunder flickered and crashed together. “Any liquor would be frakkin’ amazing, sweetpea.”

 

Prentiss laughed, making them drinks. It wasn’t long before two became four then six. The storm was still raging wildly outside and the sound was still frightening Garcia. Shifting on the couch, Emily moved closer. “It’s okay, you know...”

 

“Whassat? Being a bit tipsy?”

 

“Well that’s _always_ okay. I meant it’s okay to be afraid.”

 

“Am not--”

 

“I’m afraid of dolls.”

 

“Dolls? Baby, how do you go into my office?”

 

“Not your little anime thingies...”  


“Gashapon.”

 

“Bless you. No, bisque dolls. They scare the SHIT out of me.”

 

Garcia laughed loudly. “You’re kidding right?”

 

“Seriously! Old porcelain dolls Scare me shitless.” Emily shook her head.

 

“You just need a brave knight.”

 

Emily looked at her, eyes suddenly serious, though still glazed from the martinis. “Maybe I need you.”

 

And for the first time in her life, Penelope was speechless.

 

And for the first time since she was shot, Penelope did not jump at the crack of thunder when Emily’s lips met hers.

 

  



End file.
